Avatar: la leyenda del renacer
by DaringFairy y AlicZuri
Summary: La leyenda a terminado. Nadie lo recuerda, pero yo quiero que todo regrese.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: la leyenda del renacer. **

**Capítulo 1.- la leyenda.**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años existían personas capases de dominar los cuatro elementos, pero solo uno era capas de dominarlos todos juntos, esa persona era nombrada como el avatar, era el encargado de dar equilibrio al mundo y en su muerte otra persona nacía y ocupaba su lugar.

Existieron guerras que el venció, pero el ultimo avatar, tuvo una pelea, en la que no logro ganar, es cierto salvo vidas, pero ya no existió otro avatar.

Con el tiempo los maestros fueron disminuyendo, hasta el momento que solo existieron simples humanos, pero se espera que algún día...

-vamos Karen, no tenemos todo el día- me llamo mi hermano gemelo, Roberto; cerré mi libro: las leyendas de los avatares, tome mi chamarra y salí de mi cuarto con el libro en las manos. Fuera de mi casa estaba mi hermano, tenia una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans gastados, unos converse negros igual de gastados, una playera azul y unos lentes oscuros que no dejan ver sus azulados ojos, me abrió la puerta de su chevy rojo

-extrañare este lugar- le dije refiriéndome a la casa, mientras subía al auto

-si, también yo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Íbamos a irnos de nuestro hogar para continuar nuestros estudios, pues el pueblito donde vivimos no tiene universidades

-¿crees que este bien dejar a nuestros padres?- pregunte a mi hermano cuando ya había subido al auto

-no... Pero ellos han trabajado muy duró para nuestros estudios- respondió mostrándome una gran sonrisa -tus lentes están el bolso- me dijo, tome mi bolso, donde tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir, tome el estuche de mis lentes, me quite los lentes, si, necesito lentes, casi casi estoy ciega; deje los lentes en el estuche y me puse los oscuros

-¿cual es el plan?- pregunte, mientras sacaba mi brillo labial

-vamos al aeropuerto no de fiesta- dijo quitándome el labial -en el aeropuerto iremos a nuestro destino; ya ahí conseguiremos un departamento, hice cuentas y llegaremos a las 2 de la tarde de mañana, así que pediremos una pizza, desempacaremos y al día siguiente nos inscribiremos-

-bien- dije mientras me ponía en cinturón y - encendía el auto. Dejar nuestra familia parecía un sacrificio muy caro pero viajar para cumplir nuestros sueños, era una oportunidad que no dejaríamos de lado.

**Hola hola hola. **

**Muchas gracias x leer. Espero q me den una oportunidad. Dejen reviews por favor y actualisare cada fin de semana.**

**Atte: Dari**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Aquel lugar. **

El viaje que para mi fue eterno, termino, tome uno de mis libros, como en el camino había terminado en de la leyenda de los avatares tome el libro de mi avatar favorito Aang, su historia era tan única y creo q lo e leído mil veces, nunca me cansara, en la primer pagina relataba como la guerra comenzó, al pie de la pagina había una imagen del mundo, el cual era exactamente igual a nuestro mundo, lo digo como si vivieran en otro mundo, pero bueno si me basara en ese mapa, mi casa estaría exactamente en un pequeño pueblo del reino tierra y en este momento estaría en el templo aire del sur, sería tan genial encontrar la sala donde están todos los avatares; estaría horas pensando pero accidentalmente choque con la puerta del aeropuerto

-Karen, concentrate- dijo Roberto, ayudándole a levantarme

-perdón, estaba pensando en que...- comencé a hablar pero mi hermano me interrumpió

-este sitio es el templo aire del sur- me conoce muy bien -hagamos un trato, después de encontrar un lugar donde dormir, daremos un recorrido por el lugar-

Sabe perfectamente que quería visitar todo y rápido -¿y que quieres a cambio?-

-que solo leas en la noche y sin caminar...¿hecho?- me tendió su mano

-hecho- le di mi mano

-bien vamos- dijo Roberto, avanzando, el llevaba las maletas pesadas y yo las pequeñas, no me gustaba que hiciera eso, sentía que me estaba aprovechando de el, pero también tengo muchas cosas y yo sola no podía ni con una.

Después de una hora, encontramos un hotel hermoso con una gran vista, estoy segura de que el atardecer es una gran vista

-ha visitar todo- anuncie, tome mi sudadera, a mi hermano y salí corriendo del departamento

Visitamos todo, había un cine, un hermoso parque, la universidad era también linda pero no me interesaba, llegamos a un edificio que estaba abandonado, parecía muy viejo y parecía que lo iban a derrumbar

-entremos- ordene, pero como siempre el hermano aburrido aparece

-no lo creo- dijo y como es debido lo ignore completamente y entre

El lugar era magnífico, pondría ser un museo, caminaba por el largo pasillo seguida por lo hermano quiere repetía una y otra vez que volviéramos; término el pasillo, al final había una puerta que era gigante y estaba adornada de manera extraña, lo recordaba, era la puerta de la sala de los avatares, no lo creía, pero estaba abierta no se supone que debería estar así, entre silenciosa y mi hermano también entro, el también había leído el libro y sabia lo sorprendida que estaba

Adentro el lugar era igual que el libro, dolo que las estatuas estaban derrumbadas, todas o al menos casi todas, pues la última estaba de pie, le faltaba un brazo y estaba sucia pero estaba de pie, estaba segura de que este avatar era del reino tierra, lo sabia por su vestimenta, en su cuello colgaba un medallón me acerque a verlo mejor, esto era como un **sueño**, toque el medallón para luego no poder ver nada.

**Hola hola hola **

**Ojala les este gustando. **

**Gracias x leer y dejenme reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- Una sonrisa entre lágrimas agrias. **

Al abrir los ojos solo logre notar el cielo azul, era un color tan mágico que me llenaba de relajación, "me podría quedar ahí el resto de mi vida" susurré sin querer, las palabras solo salieron de mi sin avisar

-es una buena idea- escuche una voz de un hombre mayor, del susto me levante a una velocidad increíble, al verlo no me creía lo que veía

-tu- tenia un nudo en la garganta por la sorpresa -tu eres el último avatar-

-así es, mi nombre es Poku- dijo el, tenia los ojos cafés oscuros como el chocolate, y el cabello gris, el ya se veía viejo pero su mirada daba mucha alegría, el lugar donde estaba era un bosque con arboles extraños pero hermosos y un hermoso pasto verde

-¡NO LO CREO!- sin darme cuenta estaba gritando girando sobre mi misma -¡pero moriste hace décadas! ¡VIENES DEL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL! pero ¡¿porque yo estoy aquí?!-

-Karen, tienes que escucharme con mucha atención- dijo Poku tomando mis hombros -sin el avatar el mundo esta perdiendo su equilibrio... Igual que el mundo espiritual, se necesita al avatar y tu tienes que ser...

-¡NO!- grite desesperada -esto es increíble, pero se lo que es ser avatar... El mundo ahora es un asco total, la última noticia que escuche es que hay asesinatos con armas de fuego en... Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la cuidad- me estaba doliendo la cabeza de lo rápido que hable

-cuidad república- dijo Poku, esto abría sido genial pero salio con lo de tengo que ser avatar -por favor, tu sabes lo que significa ser avatar, tu sabes cada detalle de las responsabilidades... tienes que traer equilibrio. Si no eres tu ¿quien lo sera?-

-¡CALLATE!- esto era un mal sueño y quería despertar -¡solo soy una chica normal que empezará a estudiar para tener una vida normal!- tome aire y solté -¡NO ARRUINARE MI VIDA INTENTANDO TRAER ALGO QUE NO EXISTE!- tome una bara que estaba en el suelo que se veía filosa

"con esto despertaré" susurré antes de enterrarlo en mi brazo

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Volví a abrir los ojos con miedo, me sentía fría, con un dolor horrible en el brazo y tenia a Roberto gritando mi nombre en mi cara

-no tienes que gritar estoy bien- me levante y me dedique a salir de ese maldito lugar

-Karen, tu brazo- escuche a Roberto atrás de mi, mire mi brazo donde salia sangre de la manga de mi blusa

-me da igual- dije ignorando a mi gemelo, solo quería llegar a mi casa; en el camino todos me miraba o a mí brazo, es lo mismo y al llegar a mi casa era oficial, Roberto me vio como si estuviera loca, solo por tomar una bolsa de basura y meter todos mis libros de los avatares en lugar de tratar mi herida

-¿QUE TE PASA?- grito Roberto mientras me intentaba detener

-esto es una tontería- respondí, intentaba no desquitarme con el, me enoje para nada

-estas tirando a la basura tu vida- dijo serio, era cierto, desde que tengo memoria he leído estos libros y ahora los estoy tirando, pero es que, como le dije a Poku: el mundo ahora es un asco total, había esperado que el avatar llegara y me dijera que todo estaría bien, que la paz reinaría de nuevo... Yo jamas pondría hacer eso; sumergida en mis pensamientos continúe tirando mi corazón a una bolsa negra

-¡ya basta!- escuche el grito de Roberto, se abalanzó asía mi, me tiro boca abajo en el suelo y el muy... Se sentó arriba de mi, obviamente aunque seamos casi iguales el pesa mucho mas que yo

-bajate- le ordene perdiendo el aire

-dime que paso que te puso así- ordeno

-no...- logre decir con el poco aire que tenia

-dime- me ordeno

-no... Puedo... Estas... Muy pesado- volví a hablar intentando tener aire

-me estas ofendiendo- se quito de mi, tome todo el aire que mis pobres pulmones pudieron tomar mientras él me levanto como un saco en su hombro

-pesas mucho- dije fijandome que aunque ambos seamos gemelos, el era fuerte y muuuuuuuuy pesado y yo pequeña y débil, tal vez el seria un mejor avatar

-todo es musculo- dijo arrogante

-o grasa- me burle como siempre, era divertido, me bajo de su hombro, me indico que me sentara y como la buena hermana que soy no lo hice, por primera vez le di un vistazo al departamento, era color blanco con muebles modernos pero no lujosos y estaban una que otra caja; mi hermano volvió con una caja de primeros auxilios

-ahora explica que paso- dijo mientras sacaba unos objetos de la caja, yo por mi por mi parte me senté en la silla

Mientras le explicaba lo que paso, Roberto limpiaba mi herida, todo esto era ridículo y no entendía por que le contaba todo, de seguro pensara que estoy loca; una vez que los dos terminamos, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas agrias, Roberto me abrasó y recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza, siempre que alguno de los dos necesitaba consuelo podíamos contar uno con el otro, esta vez lo necesitaba y el estaba para mi

-te entiendo- susurro él sin apartarse ni moverse, estaba sorprendida me creía o solo lo dijo para que me calmara -quieres a alguien que te salve... Yo podría tomar el lugar del avatar... Solo si así lo quieres- me dijo, no soporte mas y lo abrase con fuerza sollozando en su pecho

-quiero que el mundo deje de ser un asco- grite con fuerza

-y yo lo lograre para ti, hermanita- dijo sacandome una pequeña sonrisa entre lágrimas agrias

**Hola hola hola**

**Creó que voy a llorar, el amor de un hermano o hermana no tiene limites, a pesar de todas las peleas que allá siempre se quieren y protegen mutuamente, así que apresia cada momento con tu hermano o hermana, con aquella amiga o amigo que quieres como a un hermano. Como les pareció el cap de hoy? Esperó que les allá gustado. **

**Agradesco a .25 y a Alguien OwO por sus reviews me alegra mucho que les este gustando **

**Dejen reviews por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia para aquí solo diganme. Gracias por leer **

**Atte: Dari. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- Hoy sera un buen día. **

Una universidad de niños ricos, donde todos tienen ropa de marca, accesorios de oro, autos ultimo modelo y yo... Yo soy feliz con una caja de chocolates

No quería bajar del Chevy ¿como iba a encajar en un lugar así? Mire mis ropas, unos pantalones gastados, tenis negros, una blusa de manga larga azul marino, si supieran el frío que hace les daría miedo, mis guantes sin dedos negros y una bufanda blanca

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Roberto al ver que no bajaba, el tenia un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra, simple pero aun así se ve bien a diferencia de mi

-tengo miedo- confece finalmente, lo peor de todo es que estaré sola, yo estudiaré Sociología, mientras que mi hermano entraría a la escuela de policías, mis padres gastaron mucho mas en mi que en mi hermano. Pude tener una universidad mas barata pero mis padres insistieron en que entrará a este lugar

-todo estará bien- me consoló Roberto

-¿porque lo piensas?- pregunte

-tu sabes muy bien que no pienso... Sal del auto y muestra que puede brillar sin accesorios y autos caros- me levante decidida tomando mi bolso y salí del auto, muchas se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro; a mitad del camino pare en seco y mire a mi hermano

-¡buena suerte!- grite mientras agitaba mi mano en despedida y corría al instituto

Hoy sera un buen día.

-saluden a su campanera nueva- dijo el profesor una vez que entre al salón, todos se me quedaron viendo, pero seguía sonriendo

-hola, mi nombre es Karen Irigoyen- me presente

-bien Karen, sientate junto a la señorita Verónica- ordenó el profesor apuntando a una rubia,yo camine aun siendo observada por muchos del salón

-continuemos con la clase- anuncio el profesor al momento de seguir escribiendo en el pisaron, por mi parte escribía todo los que apuntaba ¿como le ira a Roberto?.

Pasaron horas, que fueron eternas, no confundan me gusta la escuela pero tampoco soy un cerebrito que se la mantiene con un libro en la cara. En fin, cuando terminaron las clases, me senté junto a un árbol para esperar a Roberto

-hola- al escuchar la voz desconocida para mi, voltee atrás, Verónica se sentó a mi lado, ella tenía su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, sus ojos grises mostraban madures, tenia una falda blanca, una blusa roja junto con un suéter blanco y un collar de plata -no me precente bien... Mi nombre es Verónica Swan, puedes decirme Vero-

-lindo nombre... Soy Karen- dije mostrando una sonrisa

-parece que no eres de por aquí- mencionó

-soy de un pueblo cerca de Omashu, ¿conoces Omachu?- dije

-si, es un lindo lugar para pasar las vacaciones- hablo ella

-¿tu eres de aquí?- pregunte, parecía buena persona

-no, vengo de ciudad república- respondió, cuidad república era un lugar para ricos, famoso y ese tipo de cosas

Iba a seguir hablando cuando un claxon me interrumpió, mi hermano bajo de su auto y se dirijio asía mi, como era de esperarse Vero se quedo boquiabierta al ver a mi hermano, es decir, ¿que clase de retrasada mental no se fijaría en el? Fuerte, protector, considerado, alto, guapo, si no fuera mi hermano estaría tras de el, me estoy desviando del tema

-Karen, ¿como te fue?- pregunto al momento se quitarse sus gafas de sol

-bien- respondí -Roberto, ella es Vero- dije señalando a la rubia -Vero, él es mi hermano-

-se nota, tienen los mismos ojos- dijo Vero levantándose del suelo -un gusto conocerte-

-igual- dijo -espero que mi hermana no te aya asustado con sus locuras-

-¡OYEEE!- grite enojada a lo que el sólo se soltó riendo

-como sea, tenemos que irnos- dijo Roberto sacudiendo mi cabello -nos vemos luego, Vero-

-si- dijo dando una sonrisa -mañana nos vemos, Karen- nos despedimos y subimos al carro

-¿quieres comer una pizza?- pregunto Roberto mientras entraba al departamento

-siiiii- dije como niña pequeña, Roberto tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un número mientras se caminaba a la cocina, yo me tumbe en el sofá, el cual soltó un quejido, encendí el televisor y ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿EL SOFÁ HIZO QUE?! Salte del lugar

-debes tener mas cuidado- una vocesita hizo que mirara al sofá topandome con una criatura extraña color blanca con azul

-¿q-q-quien e-eres?- apenas pude hablar

-soy Raava, el espíritu de la luz y la paz...

**Hola hola hola**

**¿como les va? A mi muy bien jajaajja ya sabes si tienen alguna pregunta o comentario solo diganla **

**Gracias x leer y dejen reviews **

**Atte: Dari.**


End file.
